as love gets complicated
by anniluvu
Summary: Alexia's boyfriend dies in a tragic accident, but is he really dead? She's in love with his brother, but what dark secrets is he hiding.


Jason and I sat kissing by the lake under the moonlight like nothing else existed. His hands on my back, my hair, and my thigh. Lips so soft against my lips, my neck, and my jaw. The feeling of sex heavy in the air.  
The silence was broken by the soft sound in the background," Did you hear that?", I whispered softly biting my lip softly to stop the tremble that had began.  
Jason kissed my neck again," It's nothing babe. Probably the animals or something out for a bathroom break. Now...where were we?"  
I pressed my hand to his lips to keep him from kissing me and listened. Dully in the distance, I could hear a soft call in the woods. It sounded slightly like," Jason...It sounds like someone is in the woods screaming your name. Do you think that...maybe we should go?"  
He sighed loudly, " No, I'll go check it out...", he paused and looked at me longingly," If I'm not back in ten minutes just go to the car and go home. Okay?", handing me the keys, he walked into the woods. That's the last time I saw Jason Michael's alive.  
I waited ten minutes and instead of going to the car like he told me to; I went into the woods to look for him. But, I never expected to find what I did.  
My feet were cold on the forest floor because ,my shoes had come off during our make out session and the air sent a chill down my spine. I heard his shallow breathing before I saw his body. The blood...It was everywhere.  
BAAAAA! BAAAAA! BAAAAA!  
I jolted awake in my bed. Just a dream; but I have the same dream every single night. Reliving Jason's last night with me like my brain doesn't want me to forget it. The clock read 4:30 a.m; too early to get up but seeming that I know I won't go back to sleep. I guess I can go take a shower.  
After my shower I stood in front of my full-length mirror knowing exactly what I'd see; a beautiful blonde-brown headed girl. My body curving in all the right places. My eyes a piercing blue that held sorrow and loss inside them. My eyes used to burn with excitement at all times... but now, the reason for my happiness is gone. Jason came into my life and took control of everything. He became my sun...my reason for living. All gone in one nights mistake.  
"Alexia! Come downstairs and eat some breakfast.", my mom always has breakfast ready by 5:00 a.m. I made my way downstairs slowly after getting ready and snuck out the front door. She may always cook breakfast, but she's a horrible chef. I guess she's trying to make up for not being here all these years. See, my dad and mom argued a lot and she never came home most of the time. He took care of me, but one night he got tired of her coming home drunk and sleeping around with other men and he walked out after promising to come back for me when things got settled...That was nine years ago. I gave up hope on ever hearing from him again when I was thirteen.  
The drive to school is always agonizing. Being alone is something that I don't like doing anymore. It gives me time to think and my mind hasn't been on the happiest notes. Pulling into the schools parking lot, I immediately began looking for Mallory, my best friend since pre-k, and found her with her four year boyfriend, Jake, against his motorbike. All the guys in our school are into dangerous things. Well the boys who are worth anyone's time are into danger, while the losers are into taking you to meet his parents. But, Jake is a new kinda danger. That's Jason's twin and he reminded me of him entirely too much. He even has the same mischievous twinkle in his eye every time I come near him.  
"Hey sexy Lexi!", he screamed across the parking lot as he made his way toward me. This annoys Mallory because he never even calls her beautiful.  
Rolling my eyes I called back, " hey Jake cakes!", our nicknames were established when we first met.  
I had walked into his house with Jason and he asked me my name and I told him and he immediately started referring to me as sexy Lexi and I didn't want to feel embarrassed so I called him Jake cakes.  
He gave me a bear hug," I can tell your upset. It's been a year Lexi... it isn't like he's going to come from the dead and eat you alive for dating someone new.. I mean, so what if he rips out your intestines and feeds them to his zombie dogs and rapes your dead body. So what if you never see the light of tomorrow. It would all have been worth it in the end right? You need some action! If you don't fuck someone soon, I'm going to rape you.", giving me that I'm-not-at-good-terms-with-you-look, he squeezed me one last time and turned to Mallory.  
Mallory grinned sarcastically," yeah, I totally have no damn problem with you fucking my best friend you doosh! UGH! Why do you act like you're in love with her. Those damn nicknames are another thing! How come I don't have one?What? Is it because i don't have blue eyes and that brown hair and pretty Barbie doll blonde highlights. It's good to see you girl, but I can't stand to see you lighting up Jake's face the way I can only dream of doing. So yeah, its over Jacob. Bye Alexia... and, btw i am moving to Alabama after all. My ride will be here at two. Love ya.",she stalked off with a dramatic flip of her hair leaving me with Michael again.  
He looked at me guiltily, " Did I just piss her off at you?", he winked at me, " Oh well... Good thing she broke up with me, cuz I was gonna do it later today anyhow. Hey... I'll catch you later Kay?", he paused and waited for me to respond.  
I nodded, " yeah, I've gotta get ta class anyhow. Have a nice day Jake.", I walked away quickly and waited for him to go inside before running back to my car and driving off. Is he in love with me?

I barged into Jordan's office crying, " Why do the wrong people love me?!"  
He processed my face for a second, " People are going to think that I have a psychopath for a sister. Do you know how bad that would look for me.", he looked at me again and sighed, " Sit down Lexi... Now, please calm down and tell me what's bothering you? What do you mean the wrong people? Please tell me this isn't about Jason Michaels again?"  
My stuttering made it harder to speak, but I managed to choke it out, " I-I know he's dead but... y-you didn't see his body. His last words... B-but no it isn't about him. His brother likes me and I know it's wrong but I like him back. Do you know how much of a hoe that makes me. Not only was he dating my best friend, but he is the BROTHER of my DEAD BOYFRIEND. Just be honest and tell me! I'm a hoe right. I deserve to die a very slow and gruesome death. All of the wro-"  
He pressed his hand over my mouth, " Did you know that I married my exes sister. I know that we divorced but... we did love each other. Look, you may not see it but Jacob is good for you. He's smart, athletic, funny, easygoing, and he likes you. He LIKES you Lexi. Not as a friend either, I can tell he cares for you a lot sis.", he looked at me and smiled, " And because I know you need to hear it... YOU ARE NOT A HOE! You're a sweet little virgin. There... Does that make ya happy?"  
My laugh came without permission, " Yeah. Sorry for scaring the shit outta the receptionist. Have a nice day bro.", I let myself out his office and walked back outside to my car.  
I drove back to my house and pulled in next to my brother, Mason's, red Chevy. His girlfriend is probably working again. That's the only time he ever comes home before ten. Letting myself into the backdoor, I walked into the living room to find my brother crying on the couch.  
Rushing to his side I sat next to him, Mason, are you okay? What's wrong?"  
He looked at me through tear rimmed eyes, " Mom walked out. She called me and told me that she's moving to Texas with her high school sweetheart, Tyrese. What are we gonna do? We can't just live on our own. We don't have enough money.", his seventeen year old eyes only read worry and sorrow.  
My phone buzzed in my pocket and that gave me and idea, " I'm going to fix this. Just go chill for the night Kay. And please don't wake me up tomorrow morning okay? I have a doctors appointment so I ain't gonna go ta school in the mornin'.", I got up and walked up to my room.  
By two thirty A.M my brother, Jason, agreed to come back and live with us until we were old enough to move out. Laying in Ned, I began to think about my life. A dead ex, his brother loves me, both my parents left me, four brothers who all act like complete idiots, and one brother who is a lawyer. Wow, my life rocks.

My phone buzzed repeatedly in my back pocket. But, I didn't pick it up because I know exactly what it would say. Millions of messages from my brothers asking me where the hell I was. I had marched out the front door yesterday saying that I'd be back later and spent the night in my clubhouse in the woods behind our house. I did text them this morning and told them that I wasn't coming back for a while. Now it's six p.m.  
My clubhouse is high in a tree, deep Into the woods. No one knows that it even exists, I built it when I was thirteen going through my hate stage. Nowadays it's really the only place I can go to be completely alone.  
" Lexi! I know you're up there.", I stopped breathing and stayed completely still," come down here! I am not going up to get you.", when I didn't answer Mason began climbing the tree very slowly and clumsily.  
I laughed despite my bad mood, " Good luck!", he is a horrid climber.  
Climbing into the clubhouse he stared at me," why did you make me climb all the way up here? Do you know how bad of a climber I am? Why are you up here? Do you know how long we've been looking for you?! I had a date four hours ago and I've been looking for you since 4:39 this morning. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? We were worried sick!", he grabbed my arm.  
Yanking my arm out of his grasp I rolled my eyes, " Don't worry about having to climb all the way up here, you needed the exercise anyhow. And yeah... Trust me I know how bad of a climber you are; and to be honest I don't give a flying shit about your date. You do know that this clubhouse is supposed to be a secret. So no fucking wonder you couldn't find me. What did you expect? You to say oh LEXIIIII COOOME HOOOME! Did you think that I would come running to your call. Well to fucking bad you were wrong! I'm not going back in that house, so you minus well leave.", I turned away from him and started a round of piano tiles on my phone.  
Mason scooped me up over his shoulder and starting walking towards the clubhouse door, " If you won't climb down... then I'm gonna carry you. Don't think I won't do it."  
Smiling despite my best efforts not to, " Yeah, good luck with that Tarzan! You can't even climb UP the tree by YOURSELF. So, what makes you think you can click,b down with me slung over your shoulder?"  
He laughed crazily, " Yeah, were both going to die! Goodbye cruel world!", he slowly started easing his foot onto the first branch.  
Jumping off his shoulder I scrambled down the tree to about the twenty foot mark and jumped down, rolling like a ninja so I didn't break my ankle. Watching Mason slowly climb down, I didn't even warn him when he grabbed thin air and went tumbling down to the ground crashing into every branch on the way.  
"So, now that you're done tree diving Tarzan; do you wanna go home? Are did you plan on breaking more of your bones?", I could clearly see the bone sticking out of his shoulder, " Looks like you broke your collarbone."  
His cry of pain verified that theory," NO FREAKING DUH! LET'S GO HOME BEFORE I KILL YOU!", he grabbed his shoulder and stood up slowly.  
The walk home took about two hours tops and then I went up to my bedroom not even bothering to acknowledge my older brother Jason who was screaming at me over Mason's shoulder. Not my fault the dummy doesn't know how to climb a tree without nearly breaking his neck.  
, my phone buzzed in my back pocket. I picked it up and read the message from Jacob.  
J- hey, so I'm going to the graveyard tonight for some fun with some of the boys. Everyone's bringin a date...wanna go?  
I texted him back: Is that your non official way of asking me out on a date?  
J- yeah, I know we aren't dating...but you're the only person I could think of.  
A- yeah, I guess.  
J- there's gonna be drinks! K pick ya up at 8? Can you spin the night here?  
A- lol. HELL YEAH! yeah and of course I can spend the night!  
J-k peace  
I turned off my phone and noticed that it was already 7:54... okay... I rushed to the closet and put on a pair of black distressed Shorty shorts and a maroon red tank top with my maroon converses and black leather slim fit jacket. Do I need to say that I love fashion. Looking in the mirror I applied the needed eyeliner and mascara before slapping on my lip gloss and walking downstairs to the kitchen to confront Jason.  
He looked up from the mountain of papers in front of him, " Jacob is in the living room waiting for you; I guess I can assume that you aren't coming home tonight?"  
I laughed sarcastically, " when do I ever come back into this broken family voluntarily?", rolling my eyes I walked into the living room and dragged jacobl out the door.  
The ride to the graveyard takes about an hour, " so... Mason said you were pissed off at Jason?", he tried to strike up a conversation.  
I turned around and stared out he window, " ya know ya can tell me right?", that country accent is the funniest. I mean I know I have one but his is out of this world.  
Facing him I began my story," Okay... so I got home yesterday and they were all just sitting around in that dirty house acting like nothing needed to be done. I didn't comment at first and just started picking up but then they just ,made an even bigger mess. So I told Jason that he needed to start making us pick up more and he refused to do it. So I sai-"  
He cut me off laughing, " wait... Most girls complain because their family MAKES them clean up... yet, you're complaining because they didn't make you clean. You are one twisted person."  
I growled mockingly, " Shut up and listen. Kay, then he said that I had no right to tell him to do that because I'm not in charge and if he wants to live like a pig then he will. That's when Mason budded in and said yeah if you really want it clean... Do it yourself. We already treat you like a maid anyhow. Then Jason said yeah go clean maid. That's when I walked out. Oh yeah and Jason said that were not a real family anyhow so why should we work together like one, if you make the mess then you clean it up. Were not picking up someone else's stuff.", I stared at him seriously.  
His smile ruined my serious face and I busted out laughing with him. The rest of the ride to the famous graveyard went on a lighter note. We teased each other over every little thing that we could think of.


End file.
